Nuestra Boda
by Annasak2
Summary: Todo transcurre cuando Yoh y Anna planean lo que sería el máximo evento de su vida, pero no todo es tan fácil como se planea.Romance, peleas y muchas personas que trataran de impedirlo... ¿cómo se acabará todo este embrollo? !Nueva versión!
1. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

**Capítulo I**

_No quiero que seas la mujer más bella_

_No quiero que enciendas cada madrugada un millón de estrellas_

_**¿Por dónde comenzar?**_

-Esto está tardando demasiado—fue el pensamiento repentino del castaño al notar como sus abuelos susurraban por lo bajo una serie oraciones incomprensibles para ambos.

La habitación impregnaba un aire misterioso y aterrador si lo pensaba detenidamente. Había velas a sus alrededores y el incienso agregaba un toque místico a la habitación en la que se encontraban, a pesar de que llevaban sentados más de cuatro horas. Y ante tal situación buscó cómo distraerse. Comenzó a aburrirse un poco después de media hora, cuando sus oídos intentaron vanamente de escuchar lo que comentaban los ancianos. Fue inútil.

Prefirió perder su mirada hasta dar con ella. Anna tenía los ojos cerrados, posiblemente para saber de qué se trataba el gran misterio de los abuelos, o era que estaba en un profundo sueño. Dudaba mucho de la segunda, pero todo era posible, ya que pasaba de la media noche. El silencio se prolongó un rato más sacando a relucir un mal humor que ni siquiera él conocía.

-Podemos hablar, tengo mucho sueño y ustedes….

-¡Tú debes callarte, Yoh!—le regañó fuertemente Kino, en un acto nada amigable.

Un mal gesto fue inevitable, obviamente porque no se merecía ser callado de esa forma y ellos controlaban hasta el aire para respirar en esa habitación. Lo justo, le parecía, era que se explicaran y fueran al grano. Esto lo pensaba discutir seria y airadamente, pero ella intervino justo a tiempo.

-Con todo respeto abuela, Yoh está impaciente y tiene razón en estarlo, puesto que tenemos mucho tiempo esperando algo que no llega aún—pronunció Anna con una franqueza y seriedad, que dudó si se refería a su abuela de aquel modo.

Alzó su vista y en aquellas gemas dorado podía distinguir el fuerte y valeroso espíritu de la mujer que lo acompañó con gran virtud en sus batallas. Levantó su vista e hizo contacto visual con él, dándole la pauta para continuar, porque ella estaba a su lado acompañándolo.

-Anna tiene razón, abuela, dinos para qué estamos aquí. Tanto silencio me enloquece-agregó decidido y firme, tal y como Anna quería que hablara.

Ella estaba intrigada por esa situación, pues no todos los días les pedían acudir con urgencia a la casa en Izumo, y si no le fallaba la cuenta, no había nada que festejar. Pero, las palabras de Yoh se quedaron al aire, más cuando todos guardaron silencio y se miraban los unos a los otros. Keiko y Mikihisa, repentinamente, los observaban con curiosidad y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Su deber es esperar, no deben ser impacientes—se decidió a contestar Yohmei algo molesto.

Aunque su actitud no fuera la adecuada, Keiko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al armario cercano, de donde sacó una pequeña caja. Entonces, cada uno adoptó una seriedad sepulcral, aquella a la que tanto temía Yoh desde niño.

-Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia-indicó Kino, a pesar de que Yoh miraba un poco confundido esa actitud fuera de lugar, después de todo, ellos ya no eran más unos niños.

-¿Comenzar qué, abuela?-cuestionó airadamente el shaman, quien observaba como sacaba varios objetos de la pequeña caja.

Más cajas. Diminutas y de varios colores, algunos tenía aspecto viejo, en verdad oxidado, como si fuera un verdadero ritual, pero ninguno había recibido algún entrenamiento o purificación así que no justificaba nada de lo que hacían.

-Calla, necesito concentrarme—objetó Kino enfadada, mientras cantaba una oración sumamente extraña, mucho más que las de la itako.

Anna tampoco comprendía aquella situación, y se notaba en su semblante, incluso el rezo le sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba con exactitud por qué. Miró a su prometido, él permanecía quieto, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la anciana, y en ese breve instante recordó lo que años atrás le habían enseñado sus superiores. Aquella oración era la bienvenida a una nueva etapa, ellos tenían pensado cambiar algo importante, pero… ¿qué era tan importante para hacerlo a media noche?

Ello se prolongó durante una hora más, consiguiendo a su vez que el sueño quisiera vencer al heredero de los Asakura. Anna suspiró antes de pegarle en la pierna para que despertara y viera como Kino concluía la sesión de abandono. Aunque Yoh realmente no tenía intenciones serias de continuar en la habitación con sus abuelos.

La abuela calló abruptamente en el rezo y fue colocando dos sobres en la mesa. Inmediatamente les indicó que tomaran uno. Yoh con algo de sueño tomó el suyo. No emitió alguna queja o pregunta respecto a eso, simplemente acató la orden, para minutos después cuestionarla abiertamente.

-¿Y esto es todo?—francamente lo dudaba y sí así fuera estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero Anna fue quien respondió a sus quejas con otra pregunta.

-¿Es esto un listado para hacer una fiesta?—abierta y sencilla pregunta que acompañó Yoh en cuanto abrió su sobre.

Un poco asustado. Su reacción fue inmediata al ver los cientos de números que estaban escritos en una hoja. Eso debía ser una broma o cuando menos una burla muy mala por lo que veían, porque aquello era una serie de instrucciones para la preparación de una boda.

-¿Qué significa esto, abuela?- interrogó nuevamente el shaman con total incredulidad. La anciana casi lo golpeaba por su pregunta, ¿Acaso era posible tanta inocencia en el Shaman King?

-Lo que necesitarás de ahora en adelante, porque a partir de este momento tienen tres meses para la preparación de una boda espectacular—les mencionó Keiko con gran entusiasmo y alegría, mientras la rubia seguía sin creer esas palabras. ¿Se iban a casar? ¿El momento había llegado?

El anciano les entregó un par de cajas que momentos atrás había sacado de la más grande y que ahora se encontraban en el lugar donde la abuela rezaba con gran concentración. Ambos abrieron las cajas y fue una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse dos sortijas de plata del mismo diseño y tamaño, en verdad fue una sorpresa para el shaman que casi tartamudeó las últimas palabras de su madre.

-Como dijo tu madre, tienen tres meses para planear la boda. Es algo fuera de tradición, pero sabemos que ustedes tienen el derecho de elegir las cosas que quieren usar, por eso el vestido tradicional de la familia no lo portarás en esta ocasión, Anna—declaró Yohmei en un gran llamado a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban absortos.

-Pero las sortijas han pasado de generación en generación-intervino rápidamente Mikihisa, haciendo perfecto énfasis en las argollas matrimoniales, ya que las miraban un tanto extrañados, pues conservaban un brillo muy peculiar, prácticamente como si fueran nuevas.

-Es un símbolo activo de su compromiso, y hasta que no tengan los anillos de oro su compromiso no habrá llegado a su fin. Véanlo como un reto que les imponemos. Queremos asistir a ese evento tan especial-agregó Keiko motivada por la espectacular boda que veía en mente, quién no podría imaginarla teniendo dos seres tan atractivos como ellos dos.

Anna se sentía un poco incómoda, especialmente cuando Keiko abrazó a su hijo. Ellos jamás tenían contacto, pero podía imaginar lo que sentía Yoh al percibir una muestra de afecto de su progenitora. Se colocó la sortija y la mujer la abrazó con mucha fuerza y ella se limitó a responder de manera sutil el gesto, después de todo iba a ser su suegra.

Yoh miraba con buenos ojos aquella escena y es que ninguno de los dos tenía ese afecto de sus padres, por eso le gustaba que a veces su madre se expresara de forma más abierta que los demás miembros de la familia. Pero, ellos no parecían ver la noticia como un buen cambio, sino como algo verdaderamente importante.

-Yoh, éste no es un juego. Es una prueba muy difícil de conseguir. Sé que se llevan muy bien, pero esto probablemente les pueda acarrear problemas a su relación—pronunció el anciano un poco más sereno, ya que era una gran carga para unos jóvenes de apenas 18 años.

Las palabras sobraban, no necesitaba que él se lo dijera, estaba consciente del compromiso que adquirió desde sus diez años.

-Por supuesto abuelo, no te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien—respondió el shaman acompañado de su inseparable sonrisa, se sentía tranquilo a pesar de que presentía que sería una gran proeza de cumplir.

Se colocó el anillo en la mano derecha y salió de aquella habitación. La velada transcurrió tranquila, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, no lo tenía, ahora lo que menos quería era dormir. Al final cada uno se había marchado a sus habitaciones. Era una sensación realmente extraña, especialmente porque no imaginaba que el suceso llegaría tan pronto.

Caminó un poco antes de ir a la enorme sala y prender el televisor. No había nada que no fueran infomerciales y francamente no tenía intención de perder su tiempo de esa forma. Repentinamente, encontró unos canales más adelante, una película de época. _Hiroshima, mi amor_. Una película romántica que pasaban a menudo, especialmente en la época.

-No sabía que te gustara ver cosas de ese tipo—Oyó la voz neutra de Anna entrar a la misma habitación.

Se sentó a su lado mientras observaba el televisor con atención. No creyó que estaba durmiendo, su tono sonaba tan normal y tan indiferente que no se preocupó por preguntarle si ella tenía el mismo problema que él.

-Jamás he visto una película completa, creo que no podría decirte si me gusta o no—pronunció refiriéndose exclusivamente a las tramas románticas de los filmes que pasaban en televisión.- ¿A ti te agradan?

-Ésa es muy trágica—respondió sin realmente contestar a la pregunta de él—Las historias felices son muy escasas en la vida real.

-Ya… ya lo veo—murmuró el castaño mirando con extrañeza aquel beso entre la pareja- ¿Valdría la pena aprender algo?

-¿Qué podrías aprender?—cuestionó confundida sobre el tipo de enseñanzas que refería.

-Tú sabes, Anna, cómo ser una pareja—contestó confiado, con una sonrisa pequeña iluminando su rostro—Ellos se ven y el amor se siente en el aire. Deberíamos intentarlo algún día.

Anna le miró de reojo, como si quisiera contemplar fijamente su semblante y decir seriamente lo que pensaba respecto a ello.

-Ya lo hacemos.

Él le miró con sorpresa, pero no comentó nada más, al menos sabía que tenía una conexión especial en su relación, fuese la que fuese. Así fue como la mañana siguiente llegó y el momento de partir a casa también. Ambos se sentían fatigados, pero eso era lo de menos para los abuelos, que tenían prisa porque se marcharan. Kino fue la primera en darles indicaciones cuando se encontraban en la entrada principal.

-Esto no se acaba aquí, cuando falte un mes vendrán y ambos recibirán un adiestramiento especial, un entrenamiento espiritual, así que no importa las condiciones los veremos en dos meses—dictaminó con sequedad mientras Yoh luchaba por no bostezar frente a ellos.

-Por supuesto, aquí estaremos en dos meses—respondió la rubia antes de que la anciana se percatara del aislamiento de Yoh.

-No olviden cumplir cada detalle de la lista, aunque sé que no me tengo que meter, les doy una tarjeta por si acaso llegan a necesitarla—intervino de manera sorpresiva la madre del shaman, quien llegaba de última hora para despedir a su hijo, ya que únicamente los ancianos se encontraban en ese lugar

Era una tarjeta pequeña, pero con un diseño formal, y en la cual se veía claramente el título de organizador de bodas. Francamente no lo necesitaban, pero aceptó la ayuda de todas formas.

-En fin, deben marcharse, sólo no olviden las indicaciones de Kino—les indicó el anciano con mano firme y un levemente extrañado por el rostro somnoliento de Yoh.

Anna lo codeó antes de que se permitiera cerrar los ojos y antes de despedirse ambos hicieron una reverencia para marcharse, pero la anciana le detuvo un poco al shaman, quien un poco confundido se acercó a la abuela que le susurraba un par de oraciones al oído. A pesar de que le extrañaba todas esas recomendaciones, agradeció el gesto.

-Es una promesa-pronunció sin un ápice de sueño antes de marcharse al lado de su prometida.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ha prometido, madre?—cuestionó la mujer de largos cabellos, que había mirado un poco confundida esa acción.

-Es un pequeño secreto—respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraban a la enorme residencia de los Asakura.

Pronto las dos figuras se perdieron en el tren de regreso a Tokyo. Y llevaban poco más de dos horas de viaje, cuando Yoh despertó de su largo trance, en el que había caído gracias al sueño. Afortunadamente el vagón del tren era exclusivo de ellos y podía recargarse con comodidad en el asiento, aunque no entendía por qué Anna no se encontraba sentada frente a él, hasta que oyó cómo abría la portezuela.

Sólo había ido por comida, por dos almuerzos peculiarmente. Al menos agradecía que ella se preocupara en ocasiones por esos detalles, en vez de despertarlo violentamente para cumplir sus caprichos. Se incorporó ya recibió la pequeña bolsa de papel que traía. Un _baguette_ poco apetecible, pero no podía quejarse, a bordo no había mucha comida.

-Amidamaru no previó que tardaríamos menos de tres días—comentó preocupado al recordar que su espíritu vagaría una semana antes de regresar a casa.

-Yo puedo llamarlo, ese no es problema—resolvió Anna de inmediato, especialmente cuando él solía olvidar con facilidad sus habilidades.

Pero no lo hacía y eso le obligó a recordad que debía plantear un tema delicado con ella, en el cual no necesitaban hablar más del espíritu del samurái. Aún existía algo de vergüenza y limitaciones, pero era hora de comenzar a entablar algo realmente cercano. Su entendimiento era mayor, pero la demostración de ese amor no llegaba a su punto cumbre.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Anna?—se atrevió a formular de una forma imprevista, desconcertando un poco a la rubia por tal cuestionamiento.

-¿Cómo que qué opino de todo esto?—respondió con evasiva y dureza a su pregunta, pero después de que él le mostrara el sobre que contenía el listado comprendió sus palabras—Oh… Era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría, ¿o no?

Y su lado pensativo salió a flote, sobre todo cuando su vista se posó en el par de argollas que tenían puestas.

-Bueno a decir verdad era algo que no me esperaba, incluso puede que sea demasiado pronto, ¿no crees?—o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, después de que los ancianos les dejaran en claro qué querían de ellos y más con la presión que tenían encima.

-¿Demasiado pronto para qué? Ni que fuera del otro mundo organizar una boda—respondió molesta, en su tono más frío, como si el hecho de casarse fuera algo atroz, ¿acaso su inconformidad era por algo más que el tiempo?

Pero esa molestia Yoh la ignoraba completamente y en vez de observar esos detalles, prefirió abrir su sobre y sacar todo el listado.

-¡Ya viste tu lista!—exclamó sorprendido—O es que solamente la mía tiene 101 cosas por hacer

Anna evitó hacer comentarios antes de abrir su sobre. La verdad no lo había hecho con anterioridad por ver la reacción del castaño, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura de lo que quería. La hoja tenía una serie de instrucciones y era sin duda un largo listado estratégicamente doblado. El shaman no era el único que tenía una infinidad de cosas por hacer, ella estaba en la misma situación. Observó rápidamente la lista, cuando se topó con algo que le avergonzó de manera notable.

-Tal vez, pero muchas de ellas no son necesarias—respondió la rubia ocultando esa parte de la lista sólo para borrar de su mente esas ideas bochornosas.

-¿Te refieres a las pláticas de vida marital?—infirió en forma inocente el castaño, ya que su listado también tenía esas dos últimas de la misma manera y las resaltaba con mucho ahínco.

Anna se escandalizó por la forma tan sencilla en que lo tomaba si es que entendía de qué iban esas clases.

-¡Cállate, no digas eso!—exclamó la rubia silenciando al castaño por su imprudencia y falta de tacto por ello.

Aunque para Yoh, aquella fue una reacción muy buena y no pudo evitar reír.

-Lo siento—dijo sinceramente—es que hay cosas que no entendí muy bien y precisamente esas las dejaron al último, además de subrayarlas con letras más oscuras.

Una buena excusa, pero no era suficiente para ella, que sabía perfectamente porque habrían de remarcar eso: para que lo cumplieran al pie de la letra.

-Sí, pero no es necesario que lo menciones, podemos sólo fingir que las hemos cumplido y ya. No es necesario cumplir cabalmente la lista—sugirió en forma ruda y avergonzada, aunque estaba consciente de que esos últimos no los podría evitar jamás.

Yoh sonrió en un gesto leve y autentico, mientras guardaba su listado en el sobre blanco. Agradecía no tener que cumplir cabalmente todo, o al menos en apariencia.

-¡Qué bueno, una menos!—comentó agradado con la actitud de su futura esposa—Pero aun así, por dónde empezar, es algo muy confuso ¿Por dónde empezarás tú?

Levantó la mirada un poco más esperanzado al notar como ella se mostraba tranquila.

-No lo sé—contestó sinceramente la itako. Era sin duda mucho trabajo, pero lo más lógico era empezar con la primera anotación. Aunque nada llevaba un orden en sí—Supongo que lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar el organizador del evento. Tienes que encontrar un padrino que sustente todo y a quien puedas encargarle las cosas que no harás tú.

Concluyó mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro, eso no era problema porque ya tenía a la persona ideal para el puesto.

-Localiza a Manta, lo vamos a necesitar.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Empalagoso

**Capítulo II**

_No quiero que seas un amor perfecto_

_Ni quiero que tengas todo lo que sueño sin ningún defecto_

_**Empalagoso**_

_¿Qué se puede comentar respecto de una boda? Jamás he ido a una y dudo que alguno de mis amigos se case antes que yo, de hecho… no, Ren es competitivo, pero no a ese extremo. Después de un viaje extenuante en el que casi no has descansado cómodamente y en el que has tenido que trasbordar tres veces en el mismo día, pensar con claridad es prácticamente imposible. El primer día del calendario está muerto… no hay actividad._

_Yoh Asakura_

Después de picar el segundo pimiento no sabía que más preparar para no sabotear el buen plan que tenía en mente. Al menos el olor daba a entender que preparaba algo con esmero, algo que debía agradecer a Tamao y sus magníficas clases a escondidas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, parado y con un delantal meditando su futuro. Y todo rodaba bajo una premisa: su boda. Rodaba como la naranja que estaba a punto de caer.

La tomó con esfuerzos antes de que chocara en el piso. Y se sintió aliviado, más porque acababa de limpiar. No obstante, seguían teniendo dudas y éstas incrementaban con cada día que transcurría. Nunca se imaginó que vería el día tan cercano, de hecho le parecía algo innecesario, después de todo Anna tomaba el papel de esposa muy a pecho. Y no es que dudara de su compromiso, es solo que… ¿realmente estaba preparado?

Dieciocho años pensando en la inmortalidad y hoy se despertaba viendo las cosas distintas, como en este momento, que sin pensar había arrojado la naranja al cesto de la basura. Eso sí que lo espantó cuando se percató de sus movimientos topes. Qué pensamientos más traicioneros tenía cuando lo habían llevado al límite de tirar su más preciada fruta.

Pero eso no fue lo único que lo sacó de control, sino que con la irrupción de Anna en la cocina, acabó por arrojar la naranja a la basura, en su afán de impedirle la entrada a la cocina.

-Anna, no puedes interrumpir al cocinero—fue su torpe excusa, pero la necesaria para alejarla de ahí.

Restó importancia a la naranja y se ocupó de servir los platos para cenar. Tenía que ser convincente y seguro, así es como quería iniciar los preparativos de la boda. La observó sentarse a la mesa enojada. Tenía mucha suerte de estar de pie, ya que tenía muy mala cara, aunque con aquel cabello mojado y su hermoso semblante, bien pudo opacar la figura de maldad que se asomaba con premura.

-Listo—refirió el castaño al ver perfectamente acomodado todo—Espero que te agrade la cena.

-Yo también—contestó molesta—Casi me cierras la puerta en la cara, Asakura.

-Perdón—logró articular el castaño—Quería impresionarte.

Y Anna no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo en su rostro. Ese gesto valía más que un simple gracias, así que no se molestó en hablar de banalidades durante un rato, hasta que el ambiente se normalizó y halló una buena pauta para comenzar la batalla.

-¿Has pensado la fecha?—se atrevió a quebrar el armonioso silencio, mientras sacaba la larga lista entregada por sus abuelos y colocaba sobre la mesa ese primer punto, señalado como importante y... urgente.

Anna lo miró de reojo sin soltar un solo segundo sus palillos. El pollo sabía delicioso, pero eso no la iba a convencer con facilidad.

-Escógelo tú– respondió sin la menor preocupación. Era un punto que no le correspondía, lo cual indicaba que la decisión era exclusiva de él- Te corresponde a ti.

Aunque a él no le parecía una respuesta nada adecuada.

-Es algo que tenemos que escoger ambos—contestó indignado, tratando de convencerla de dar una fecha, pues no solo él se casaría—Por favor, Anna, no quiero imponer mi punto de vista.

Lo ignoró. Ella se negaba a darle respuesta, y simplemente comía, en verdad que era su mejor guiso, pero nunca pensó que eso la sumiera totalmente a la delicia del placer. Resultaba banal intentar convencerla por ese método, porque era muy obstinada. Así que se alejó para ir por el postre, antes de que los demás platillos le robaran a su prometida.

-Voy por el postre—le indicó el shaman, respirando largamente al ser escuchado por el viento.

Anna no dio importancia a su ausencia. Si ella era obstinada, él no se daría por vencido. A pesar de los años que llevaba de conocerla, su relación seguía siendo un poco hermética, más en asuntos como estos, en los que quería relucir su autoridad como hombre de la casa. Nunca entendió por qué, a ella siempre le llamó tener el mando. Con el paso de los años comenzó a dudar de su compromiso, después de todo era algo determinado por su familia, ¿pero realmente él se sentía pleno con eso?, ¿nunca llegó a gustarle otra persona?

Sin saber que todo eso formaba parte del formulario de la misma Kyouyama que insegura se sentía extrañada de que Yoh diera tanta importancia al compromiso cuando nunca lo hizo, era ella quien lo buscaba y trataba de participar en sus decisiones, ¿por qué habría de darle el gusto en elegir el día de la boda? ¿Es que acaso él no podía decidirlo? Pero poco lo notó cuando sintió los brazos de su futuro esposo rodearla férreamente.

Anna despertó abruptamente de su pensar al sentir a su prometido por detrás, era algo extraño y sobre todo agradable, ya que nunca habían tenido ningún contacto tan cercano. Él por su parte se sentía raro, pero de ninguna manera incómodo. Un tenue sonrojo adorno las mejillas de ambos e inmediatamente, Anna forcejeó para librarse del abrazo, no podía permitir verse débil ante este hombre, todavía no.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas una fecha—le dijo con bastante gracia y dolor, ya que ella era bastante fuerte a pesar de ser una delicada mujer.

-¡Qué infantil eres!—se quejó enojada. En verdad, estaba llegando al punto de liberar su mano para estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara, no le hacía gracia ese jueguito de niños.

-Vamos Anna, dime una fecha—suplicó el shaman, temiendo por su vida. Sabía que si la soltaba algo malo ocurriría y no quería sentir su ira.

Y forcejeó un rato más, hasta que ella percibió lo que había en la mesa. Tan sumisa se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que había puesto un pastel en la mesa. Yoh sintió como ella dejó de ejercer fuerza para mirar detenidamente el pastel. Le alegraba, al menos conseguía su atención de una forma sutil.

-Pensé que si te daba algo dulce te pondrías melosa conmigo—susurró en el oído de la rubia, acompañado de una risa infantil.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se sonrojo más ¿qué significaba todo ese juego para él?, ¿realmente quería darle a entender que era tiempo de llevar esa relación en serio? o simplemente quería jugar con ella. Escondió su rostro en algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. Él noto esa reacción y soltó su cuerpo de inmediato, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho.

-Perdón, no quería que lo entendieras de esa manera—pidió apenado por sus palabras, no había pensado que algo así le molestaría o la haría sentirse incomoda.

A penas pudo disculparse, ya que ella había reaccionado a su súplica de forma nada usual. Kyouyama tomó con su mano libre un trozo de pastel con destreza, el cual fue directamente a la cara de su prometido. Sobra decir que su cara quedó blanca por la crema batida que tenía encima, y no sólo eso, sino que Anna sonreía con maldad por su acción.

-¿Acaso no es suficiente dulce, querido?—pronunció con un poco de sarcasmo en su frase; mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Comenzó a reír, su gesto era tan gracioso, que no pudo contener la risa. Al menos ya iban progresando. Y se sintió afortunado de verla sonreír, era raro u ocasional pero significaba una hazaña memorable. Aprovechó en ese instante su ventaja y quiso darle el mismo regalo que ella le había proporcionado minutos atrás. Tembló y lo pagaría con su vida, pero ahora mismo no pensó que eso fuera un error. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, mas éste nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella trataba de quitarse la crema de la cara. Era bastante ahora que lo notaba, tal vez sí se había pasado un poco con el castigo.

-Eso sí es suficiente dulce para mí—comentó con una pequeña risa nerviosa, especialmente en el momento que Anna le vio.

-Curioso, porque siento que aún no fue suficiente para ti—le respondió con verdadero sarcasmo, algo bastante usual en ella, pero nada como la dulce venganza que tenía en mente, más cuando agarró una porción memorable para estrellarla en su cara.

Esta vez no era solo él quien jugaba, extrañamente ella también lo hacía. Sólo lamentaba por todas las horas que tardó en hacer el perfecto postre, pero ya no importaba, adoraba el juego que se había formado entre ambos. Anna se recriminaba mentalmente su conducta infantil, pero no recordaba nada tan divertido como esto, ni siquiera en su infancia, y aunque era ya mayor de edad esta era la primera vez que se dejaba guiar en algo similar, le agradaba la sensación.

Yoh reía sin parar, era la primera vez que Anna compartía con él una experiencia similar, y en la que ella había comenzado, por eso estaba dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Trató de quitarse todo el pastel de su cara, pero sí que era demasiado. Anna tomó un pañuelo y le limpió un poco la cara, ella tenía aún crema en la cara, aunque nada comparado con el exceso de él.

Yoh cambió de parecer, tal vez tener pastel en la cara no era tan malo si Anna intentaba limpiar su rostro con esa lentitud y suavidad. Observó como ella tenía crema batida en la mejilla y en los labios, era sumamente tentador y no se quedó congelado, como usualmente lo haría, lo hizo, le quitó la crema de esos lugares con su dedo, probando a su paso el pastel que anteriormente había elaborado con esmero.

Esa acción sorprendió a la rubia, más cuando él tomo mayor confianza y se acercó a ella de tal manera que perdiera el espacio entre ellos. Lentamente quitó un poco de la crema de su mejilla y posó suavemente sus labios en los suyos mientras los aprisionaba en un beso fugaz, dulce y cremoso. Su primer contacto y el más genuino hasta ahora. El nerviosismo se percibía, salía por sus poros como algo mágico, pero ahí estaban, entregándose mutuamente a una caricia que anhelaban y querían.

El shaman poco a poco tomó el control de la situación y se atrevió a besarla en forma más apasionada, mientras Anna le daba cabida a todos sus deseos. Era una nueva experiencia que a ninguno molestaba, especialmente a Anna, quien se alegraba de saber que Yoh era un hombre firme y que sentía atracción por ella. Con el pasar de los años se había preguntado si esa amistad con el enano cabezón era un romance o simplemente estaba juzgando mal al castaño, ahora se alegraba que fuera una simple postura equivocada. Sin embargo, ya era demasiada demostración, pensó ella, rompiendo el beso.

-Sabes a vainilla—comentó agradado, sobre todo cuando Anna le miró con mal gesto. Entonces rió con soltura y agradeció la buena suerte que le acompañaba. Estaba abusando de su buena suerte, pero bien valía la pena.

-No me digas—le respondió altiva—Pues yo estoy asqueada de tanto dulce.

Dos minutos más tarde se levantó y se limpió el rostro con sumo cuidado para no empeorar su estado. Yoh le había pasado gran parte del dulce que tenía en la cara, mientras él reía con soltura por la bella imagen que le propiciaba.

-¿Y me dirás la fecha o te vas a hacer del rogar?-pronunció con inocencia acercándose de nuevamente a ella.

Sólo que esta vez lo había frenado antes de que antepusiera otra cosa a su desenfrenada conducta.

-Abusas de tu buena suerte, Asakura—le paró de golpe en un tono autoritario—Pero accederé a tu petición, pues bien… que sea el 20 de Marzo.

Yoh meditó un poco aquella certera decisión, especialmente tratando de rememorar algún acontecimiento trascendental.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?—le cuestionó intrigado-¿Algo que quieres que recuerde?

-No, sólo espero que recuerdes nuestro aniversario o te lo haré pagar muy caro por cada ocasión que lo olvides—le amenazó con verdadera pasión mientras limpiaba lentamente su mejilla—Y hablo enserio, no bromeo.

El castaño le sonrió con levedad mientras tocaba con lentitud su cabello, sí que había cambiado y eso en parte le generaba nostalgia.

-Lo sé y por eso lo voy a anotar aquí—le dijo, sacando debajo de la mesa una libreta café con el sello de la familia Asakura—Es una bitácora, aquí haré todas mis anotaciones.

-Tu diario—señaló Anna con burla en su voz, en tanto Yoh cerraba un poco el espacio entre ambos.

-Si tu lo quieres así, sí, es mi diario…-le susurró aprisionando sus labios en un beso cálido y amoroso.

_Nunca tuve la menor duda de que Tamao era una gran cocinera, una gran amiga y por supuesto, mi ángel, gracias a ella por fin había tenido un acercamiento a Anna verdaderamente cercano, tanto que me costó dejarla ir a lavarse la cara. Una fecha en el calendario y ahora muchas presiones que en verdad no quisiera tener encima. Lucho y espero poder resolverlo._

_Yoh Asakura a tres meses de la boda_

Corría bajo el sol, agotado y sudoroso, debía seguir con su entrenamiento, eso le repetía Anna constantemente y esa mañana no era la excepción. Ganar el título no le garantizaba juventud y condición todo el tiempo y por ello tenía que correr treinta kilómetros antes de llegar a casa. Por eso aceleró, hasta dar verdaderamente con el final que los espíritus le indicaban, pero al parecer Anna no estaba de humor porque aquel ente había cambiado la ruta de nueva cuenta.

-Anna me tortura demasiado—reprochó poco resignado a su nueva ruta.

Aunque ella no tenía en absoluto un mal genio, seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y era perfectamente natural, pronto se casaría, pronto dejaría de ser una simple pieza del ajedrez contrario, ahora ella formaría parte concreta de los Asakura. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la forma en que aquello cambiaría su vida, el matrimonio era serio, y no quería tropezar en el acto.

-¿Me estaré equivocando en mis decisiones?—se cuestionó después de sorber un poco de té verde

Sus palabras eran un susurro enigmático, después de todo conocía al hombre al que iba a amarrar su vida, pero ¿sería eso suficiente? Tenían contacto, pero eran apenas leves muestras de afecto, había amor, claro, debía de haberlo o ¿no?

-Han pasado cinco años y no es posible que dude de esto, sé que siento—criticó con dureza a sus constantes cuestionamientos—Yo lo amo, yo lo sé…lo sé.

Poco tiempo después escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido alegre de Yoh comentar a todo pulmón que había llegado. Risas de él, comentarios de Amidamaru, todo estaba en su sitio, él estaba con ella y ella estaba junto a él porque era su lugar. Tuvo exactamente la misma mirada cuando lo conoció, la tendría ahora y la seguiría teniendo.

-Después de todo es al único hombre que le he dicho palabras de amor—susurró en voz baja cuando lo observó quitarse la camiseta empapada de sudor.

Su mente divagaba un poco, pero esa era una verdad universal. Lo vio mirarle con aprecio y cierta queja, pero cuando se sentó frente a ella y tomó una de sus galletas, supo que la frialdad y el distanciamiento habían desaparecido para siempre.

-¿Por qué la ruta tan larga?—le preguntó agotado— ¿Es el castigo por un premio tan dulce como el de ayer?

Sí, el distanciamiento ya no estaba, pero aún tenía su firmeza con ella, misma con la que le arrebató la galleta de la boca para terminarla en la suya. No sabía si era un acto que le sorprendía, pero quería hacerlo, después de todo ella era la jefa.

-Lo dulce no es lo mío, ya deberías de saberlo—le respondió altiva y segura como siempre.

-Eso dices… pero yo sé cuan dulce eres, Anna Kyouyama…

Y esas eran las palabras justas que quería escuchar, las que siempre quiso oír de su boca. Mentira o verdad, no se sentía mal demostrarle un poco de afecto.

-Vete a bañar—ordenó sin detenerse a pensar que estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a sus ojos.

-Voy…, pero antes te confirmo la cita que tenemos con Manta. Hay que hacerlo oficial, una cena y una propuesta.

-¿Reservaste un restaurante?—le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Bueno, creo que es lo usual, después de todo tú dijiste que él…

-Va a cubrir muchos gastos, claro—pronunció sin el menor temor.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e iluminó por completo las esperanzas de que ella fuera gentil con su amigo.

-Resérvale una buena mesa.

**Continuará...**


	3. La persona equivocada

**Capítulo III**

_No quiero que cambie ni un respiro en ti_

_Quiero que cada segundo sientas que te amo así _

_**La persona equivocada**_

_S__abía que algo planeaban cuando se inmiscuyeron a una habitación los tres. Los oí, aún los oigo comentar algo acerca de la reacción de Yoh y Anna. Mi madre continúa diciendo que es más que necesario dejarlos sin todo nuestro apoyo, Mikihisa comenta que ayudará a Yoh en esta primera parte, pero son unos adolescentes ¿algún día comprenderán y comprenderé que no debemos dejar todo sobre sus hombros? _

_Keiko Asakura_

-¿Dónde pongo esta caja, Don Yoh?—cuestionó Ryu con franqueza al no ver tanto lugar para acomodar el pesado objeto.

-En el desván, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo todo ahí antes de mover algo más—contestó agotado, realmente cansado, pues toda la tarde ha estado cambiando de lugar algunas cosas de las habitaciones-¿seguro que vendrán?

Amidamaru aparece en escena y no muestra su mejor rostro al ver a Ryu apoyado en la escalera que acababan de limpiar. Pero el shaman no vaciló en contestar, ni siquiera cuando limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Fue casi una amenaza, Don Yoh—respondió con ánimo —Después de todo es el primero en casarse, eso es un gran alboroto.

-Concuerdo con él, Amo Yoh, no todos los días se tiene ese festejo, así que lo mejor será que procure mantener limpia la pensión—agregó con solemnidad, especialmente porque Yoh concuerda con su opinión.

-Sería lo más prudente, Anna me matara si se

entera de que vendrán bastantes personas a la casa.

Ambos ríen, pero se congelan cuando escuchan el maullido de un gato caer por el ático. Un susto sorprendente, ya que no recuerda tener animales en casa, pero que ahora ha pasado a menor escala, y esa es la casualidad, pues ha recordado que no ha visto a Anna desde hace más de dos horas. No responde a su llamado y eso le inquieta un poco, precisamente por el tiempo en que ha recorrido toda la pensión, salvo un lugar, su habitación.

-¿Anna, estás aquí?—preguntó airadamente en su alcoba, aunque le extrañó que en efecto estába ahí y más aún cuando vio que leía una revista de modas.

Es extraño verla en su futon y con todo el desastre de discos y ropa tirada, pero eso a ella {parece no molestarle y eso lo anima a sentarse a su lado. Su lectura es muy envolvente, ya que parece no notar su presencia hasta después de un par de minutos, todo a causa de una revista bastante gruesa y vistosa, aunque eso era de imaginarse por ser un ejemplar especial para novias.

-Hay un lugar cerca de Shinjuku, se llama _Essence, _es un centro comercial nuevo para parejas—pronunció la rubia sin dejar de mirar un segundo aquel ejemplar—Nos servirá para comprar cosas de la boda.

-¿Y es caro?—se atrevió a preguntarle Yoh, después de todo… el dinero no era su fuerte—No sé cuánto dinero tengamos en la caja de ahorro.

-Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, pero tú tendrás que pedirles a tus abuelos el resto si es que quieren que hagamos la boda con todo el decoro que pretenden—contestó un poco confusa por el nerviosismo que presenta y más cuando lo afirma al aire.

-Claro…

Pero eso lo tomó en segundo plano ahora que estaban en el lugar. Amidamaru lo recorría en el aire y se sentía maravillado, tanto como lo estaba Yoh al notar la grandeza del lugar. Ryu se había quedado a limpiar la casa y francamente debía de hacerlo correctamente o Anna no dejaría que nadie más se hospedara con ellos.

-No recuerdo que casarse fuera un ritual tan espectacular—comentó el espíritu cuando se detuvo a ver una tienda de flores—Todo es tan extravagante.

-Sí, así es, pero sólo si tienes suficiente dinero para hacerlo—le contestó con una sonrisa mientras veía la variedad de rosas—Ni siquiera yo sabía que había tantos colores de rosas, siempre pensé que eran rojas.

Sin embargo su vista se perdió en un bello arreglo floral, era magnifico y elegante, justo las características que buscaba y que tenía que tener su boda.

-Es muy lindo—escuchó a Yoh cerca de su oído, aunque él claramente no pretendía conquistarla, se notaba que era mera casualidad más cuando argumentó sobre el precio—Y muy caro.

-Lo es, porque es muy elegante—contestó sin el menor prejuicio—Multiplica todo eso por 50 mesas y he ahí el resultado.

Y eso pareció congelarlo un momento, especialmente cuando Anna osó sonreír por haber logrado asustarlo.

-¿Me da su tarjeta?—le dijo al encargado—Creo que mi prometido y yo encargaremos un par de flores de aquí.

-Con mucho gusto—respondió de inmediato el joven.

-Creo que eso significa que puede hacer el gasto, ¿no?, Amo Yoh—se atrevió a preguntar el espíritu.

Yoh tartamudeó un poco antes de contestar ¿A quién invitaría? ¿Por qué tantos invitados?

-Amidamaru, puedes dejarnos solos, creo… que quiero…

-Claro, lo entiendo—le dijo con presteza el espíritu que desapareció en el acto.

¿Cuántos días tenía sin acercarse realmente a ella? Por lo menos unos cinco, Anna lo había delimitado perfectamente bien y lo cierto es que no quería sentirse aislado de las decisiones porque por primera ocasión era él quien llevaría las riendas de la boda, él sería el encargado de coordinar los detalles y para eso quería su opinión y su apoyo.

-¿Quieres seguir recorriendo el lugar?—le preguntó Yoh

-¿Y dónde se ha metido tu guardaespaldas?

Nervioso o no, no sabía qué decirle con precisión.

-Supongo que debió de aburrirse un poco, no lo sé—respondió sin la menor complicación—No importa, continuemos, seguro que nos alcanza en un rato.

Y no se explicó por qué tenía cierta incomodidad, es decir, estaban bien, se llevaban bastante mejor que antes, tenían confianza, ¿qué le hacía falta?

-¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?—le ofreció con la mejor de las intenciones—Hemos caminado mucho, tenemos que discutir qué vamos a comprar, ¿no te parece?

Claramente no necesitaba excusar su ofrecimiento, pero así lo había hecho y ella no tardó en acceder, claro que cuando lo hizo, pidió que fueran a una verdadera fuente de sodas. Ella que rechazaba tajantemente los extranjerismos estaba pidiendo ir a una de aquellas modernas cafeterías con helados de múltiples sabores y así le cumplió.

-No pensé que fueras tan accesible—comentó Anna intrigada por su conducta inquieta.

-No hay más opciones, ¿no crees? Tal parece que este momento llegaría y no soy quien para negarme—le contestó con esa sonrisa impregnada a sus labios.

-Sí… supongo—agregó la rubia mientras comía una cucharada de su helado—No pensé que te gustara el café.

-Siempre quise probar el _expresso americano_—confesó con cierta pena—Pero no te lo recomiendo, sabe horrible.

Y por un momento estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo y le acercó el azúcar que estaba en la mesa.

-Creo que necesitas esto—le señaló con obvia incredulidad por su ingenuidad.

-Sí, tal parece que sí.

Tomó el recipiente, pero cuando lo hizo se aseguró de tomar también la mano de ella. Tenía días sin tocarla, sin besarla, quería hacerlo y lo hizo. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, que apenas alcanzó a percibir ella, y esperaba que lo correspondiera, sólo que lo único que obtuvo fue una sonora bofetada. Eso no había ocurrido la última vez.

-¿Pero…Qué te pasa, Anna?—le replicó molesto, pero no tanto como lo estaba ella.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso en público, me escuchaste!

¿Qué? ¿Ese era el problema? No, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle, ella ya había salido de ahí y lo había dejado solo. Se apresuró a dejar un billete en la mesa y salió corriendo tras ella, pero Anna sólo lo esperaba recargada en la pared. Después de eso comenzó a caminar a prisa. No comprendía su enojo, en verdad que no lo hacía, estaban tan bien ahí, revisando sus listados, enumerando algunas cosas que podrían hacer juntos.

Caminó al lado de ella, pero esta vez ninguno hablaba y él estaba desesperándose con esa situación. Anna se detuvo un par de veces a revisar la mantelería. Punto de ella y no de él, así que le restó importancia a las negociaciones. ¿Comida? Punto de ambos y en la cual le habían dado una gran cantidad de lugares donde escoger. Recordó entonces dos puntos fundamentales en su lista: la fecha de su boda y la fecha en que alistaría el salón de bodas.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a ver las invitaciones.

Por fin se estaba iluminando un poco su camino y casi sonrió cuando le dijo un claro…

-Eso no me corresponde a mí—negó el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Dije que falta escoger las invitaciones, ¿no me escuchaste?—y lo vio recargarse en el barandal de cristal sin ninguna preocupación—Ahora muévete de ahí, vamos a escoger nuestras invitaciones para nuestra boda.

Era un tono amenazante, demasiado que hasta sintió temblar su cuerpo, sin embargo se rió nerviosamente y no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

-No me toca—se limitó a decir con seguridad a pesar de que por dentro ya duda si lo que hacía era correcto para la actitud de Anna.

-No te estoy diciendo si te toca o no. En este momento vamos a ver esas cosas y nos vamos de este lugar—o…sí, eso era una orden y una nada sutil.

Pero firmeza iba a ser su segundo nombre y valiente, el que pondrían en su tumba.

-No. No me muevo de aquí—le dijo con gracia, cual niño caprichoso.

-Es una orden, así que muévete—le ordenó con enfado en sus palabras, bastante para su gusto, aunque al ver su falta de entusiasmo tal vez lo dejaría solo.

-Muéveme—se atrevió a retarla mientras tragaba saliva con sus palabras, debía estar loco en estos momentos, sí, definitivamente lo estaba.

-No estoy jugando Asakura—sentenció Anna como una última advertencia a lo que le obligaría a llevar a cabo.

Sólo que la ignoró y se giró para aferrarse al tubo metálico. Clara señal de guerra. Se veía firme y decidido a quedarse ahí, lo que generó el descontento descomunal de Anna, ¿quién se creía Yoh para desobedecer sus órdenes? Nadie. Y dio el paso definitivo, se acercó furiosa a su lado y lo giró bruscamente para darle una nueva bofetada.

-¡Harás un entrenamiento mortal si no te mueves en este mismo instante!-gritó furiosa, llegando a los límites de su paciencia, y él seguía aferrado, inmóvil, sin una reacción a pesar del carmín de su mejilla.

-No me convence.- Pronunció el castaño, aunque no sabía cuánto resistiría, pues el enojo de ella era muy evidente y no dudaba que lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

Esta vez no le dio alternativa, si ese era su juego, entonces él saldría como niño golpeado. Elevó su mano a una altura apropiada y quiso propinarle un fuerte golpe, mas éste nunca llego y no por gusto, sino que él había aprisionado su muñeca con fuerza, intentó con una segunda y logró el mismo resultado.

-Suéltame, Asakura, esto lo pagaras caro—se quejó furiosa Kyouyama, ya no tenía ni ápice de paciencia, en verdad odiaba ese comportamiento.

-No hay razón para enojarse y ser agresivos, pero si quieres que te suelte tendrás que hacer algo por mí—le dijo tan firme que hasta ella se extrañó del tono que usaba, especialmente cuando sus ojos irradiaban ese calor.— Besame.

-¡¿Qué?—le cuestionó soprendida y escandalizada.

Y en realidad Yoh no sabía ni el por qué de esa reacción.

-Sólo es eso, un beso—susurró seriamente, porque esta vez sus palabras eran un eco de necesidad, de protección, deseaba poder besarla, poder estrecharla y que ella no rechazara tajantemente el contacto.

La verdadera pregunta era si lo lograría. Levantó su mentón con delicadez, y hasta ahí Anna estaba reaccionando como el quería, incluso se atrevía a pensar que aquello era simplemente enternecedor. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo y junto su frente a la de ella, cerró los ojos en señal de tranquilidad, y dejó que su juego tomara posesión de la acción, había dado resultado, ella estaba tranquila, totalmente sonrojada por esas palabras, pero junto a él.

Tenía pocas posibilidades para que ella se atreviera a besarlo, así que con la misma lentitud, unió sus labios a los de ella y los selló con suavidad junto a los suyos. Este era su momento y por nada del mundo lo soltaría. Aunque ella se estremeció, no negó el contacto, no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, aceptó el beso y encaminó a su prometido a explorar abiertamente su boca. Posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se deleito de ese contacto.

La gente que pasaba se detenía a observar la escena, era tan tierno verlos besarse de esa manera tan suave y dulce, que algunas mujeres no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro. Varios más se detuvieron. Y cuando Yoh la soltó suavemente, dejó que la uniónde sus labios fuera desvaneciéndose lentamente, sólo su mano fue su única prisionera en esos momentos. Un par de parejas no pudieron evitar mirar con deleite el acto, especialmente por lo jóvenes que se veían.

Anna abrió los ojos y percibió la mirada de varias personas, giró su rostro y en efecto, había ya no una sino varias parajas observando atentos. Notó como algunos curiosos más se acercaban a ver lo que tenía entretenidas a varias parejas y eso sólo la avergonzó más, así que Yoh la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a caminar, alejándola un poco de ese sitio. Jugó delicadamente con los cabellos que caían en su rostro y ya con un ritmo en su caminata soltó su cintura para tomar su mano.

-Mañana no pararás de entrenar—le dijo con énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, y ya que tenía su mano, la apretó fuertemente para dejárselo en claro.

- No es justo, a ti también te gustó—se quejó el castaño, más cuando notó que Anna ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Vaya indiferencia, juraría que Anna se derretía ante él con su solo contacto, pero ahora que lo veía no estaba tan seguro, lo que sí podía asegurar era que ella destilaba ternura envuelta en sus brazos.

-Castigos son castigos—pronunció indiferente la rubia . No más juegos, no mas trampas, ya lo tenía bien medido, y esta vez ella tendría el control.

Yoh pareció entenderlo del mismo modo, ya que no objetó nada después de subir ala elevador.

-Creo que si vamos a casarnos, nos falta práctica de novios—comentó el castaño, simplemente como un mero argumento, claro que no pensaba llamar tanto la atención de Anna como lo había hecho, más sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería con esas palabras.

-Supongo…

_Así que desde ese día me he atrevido a pensar que antes de ir a Izumo debemos concretar algo importante. Personalmente como pareja estamos bien, somos estables, poco demostrativos, acordes, pero podríamos estar mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor. Finalmente decidimos cuál sería la invitación, es algo complejo, había cientos de ellas y muy caras debo resaltar. Comprendí cuán difícil era tener que ver cantidades de catálogos en menos de una hora y decidir el modelo de invitación en menos de lo que has tardado en verlos todos. Se dice fácil diez catálogos, lo que no consideraba era cuántos bocetos tenía cada uno, sin contar que fue la boutique que más le agradó a Anna y una de las más económicas, considero… hasta ahora, que estamos en la misma sintonía._

-Yoh, deja de escribir y ayúdame a cargar unas cajas—le interrumpió abruptamente Anna.

_Supongo que no es muy afecta a la escritura, así que concretaré. Llevo dos puntos menos a mi listado, me intriga saber cómo pretendo casarme en tres meses, cuando solamente he fijado la fecha y el modelo de invitación, ya que la información había que mandarla por Internet. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mandar algo por internet si no aspiro siquiera a una computadora?Bueno… el lugar era más que establecido, sería en Izumo, ni siquiera eso venía en la lista, ya que era obligación casarnos ahí, lo que implicaba más gastos por movilizar cajas, como dice Anna. Es algo muy complicado y cosas que no deseo volver a pasar, no le deseo a nadie este martirio que acaba de comenzar, pero por ella creo que bien vale la pena casarse al menos una vez en la vida._

_Yoh Asakura a dos meses y semanas de la boda más cara a la que he ido._

Sin embargo, podía haber esperado de todo, menos que llegara Ren. En el transcurso de la semana pensó que Horo Horo aparecería de sorpresa, pero no, Tao había sido el primero y lo cierto era que el hecho de que él estuviera ahí antes que todos le parecía extraño, aunque por la forma en que veía a Anna bien podía darse una idea del motivo. El punto era si en verdaderamente representaba peligro para él, que lo dudaba, por el hecho de que Anna poco intercambiaba palabras con él, así que restó importancia al suceso.

Miró de nuevo el calendario, pronto llegaría la paquetería de las invitaciones. Y en verdad merecía un reconocimiento, ya que no le fue nada sencillo llenar el formulario y mandarlo desde la computadora de Manta, a quien por cierto, ya había citado a una cena formal como lo había señalado Anna.

-En mi país no hacen mucho alboroto con las bodas—comentó Ren con malicia, se notaba, más cuando Anna recibió personalmente el paquete de las invitaciones.

-Tal vez porque en tu país, las mujeres no se emocionan con su boda—refutó con cierta indiferencia Kyouyama.—Se casan por mero compromiso.

Yoh estaba presente y sólo observaba como Ren trataba de encontrar las palabras menos ofensivas en ese momento.

-¡No somos unos bárbaros!, claro que se emocionan y no todos lo hacen por obligación—contestó molesto y muy colorado para ser su tono natural de piel—Tú no sabes de esas cosas, Anna.

-No te he permitido que me tutees, Tao—mencionó la rubia, aún a sabiendas de que él era el único que le hablaba de usted y que aquello sólo lo avergonzaría más.—Ve las invitaciones.

Y le dio una tarjeta en color crema con detalles café y dorado. Se veía elegante y la tipografía era muy distinguida, por lo que la tomó directamente de su mano, provocando un inusitado roce entre estas. Él pareció tomarle importancia, ella en cambio, siguió ensamblando invitaciones. Todo le parecía algo nuevo y por ende quería disfrutarlo al máximo, especialmente después de ver las fotos que Keiko había mandado del jardín donde organizarían la recepción.

-Es linda—añadió Ren mirando la invitación y se atrevió a tomar una y armarla él mismo.

Yoh sonrió y miró de reojo la atención que tenía su amigo con su prometida. Sabía que Ren no era una persona indiferente al calor humano y extrañamente encontraba en Anna algo curioso que le llamaba la atención y mucho.

-Claro, tengo un gusto impecable—resaltó Anna.

¿Por qué él seguía callado y no era parte de esa conversación tan cercana que tenían ambos? No estaba celoso, no tenía motivos para estarlo, pero le parecía curioso la forma en que ellos se conectaban. Él parecía tan concentrado escribiendo en su bitácora, que su presencia era nula ahí, incluso para Anna. Por eso se sorpendió cuando Ryu abrió la puerta y entraron Horo Horo y Chocolove.

Ambos shamanes se acercarón de inmediato y lo saludaron con una gran abrazo y con mucha emoción. Ren y Anna apenas los miraron, seguían tan concentrados en sus labor manual que pasaron por alto a las visitas. Horo Hor se molestó y replicó, pero sólo Ren contestó y después reinó un tétrico silencio.

-Así que se casan—comentó Horo Horo sorprendido—Esperaba esto en diez años.

-Sí… ha sido algo repentino, literalmente—dijo tranquilo el castaño—Aunque imaginaba algo más pequeñito.

-Hombre, si sólo te vas a casar una vez—contradijo Chocolove—Qué sea a lo grande.

-Claro…-contestó Anna de no muy buen humor—Iré a cambiarme, espero que cuando baje estés listo para irnos.

Se levantó y salió de la sala. No sólo Yoh, sino Horo Horo y Chocolove también se sintieron fuera de lugar en esa conversación, mientras Ren seguía doblando tarjetas.

-¿Van a salir?—cuestionó Horokeu—Porque me parece que la rubia se esta pasando de arrogante.

-Sí, tenemos una reservación en un restaurante—respondió Yoh cansado—Es algo muy importante, perdón si los dejo solos.

-No, eso no es problema, aquí Ren puede invitarnos algo para cenar—resolvió Chocolove.

-¡Yo no tengo por qué invitarlos a cenar!

Seguramente lo haría, quisiera o no, lo conocía y era de gentil corazón aunque lo negara tantas veces. Se cambió y pidió un taxi. La formalidad no iba mucho con su persona, así que se puso lo más decente que tenía y un saco, ya que la etiqueta le requería eso a la entrada. Anna bajó y su arreglo a pesar de ser sencillo resaltaba por la elegancia, especialmente al ponerse ese abrigo blanco, pero claro ella ya llevaba diez minutos esperoandolo a él, así que poco podía quedarse a observar cuando Anna lo que quería era irse.

-Vamonos—le indicó Anna un tanto desesperada.

-¿Oye y si se quema la casa a dónde te llamamos? Por lo menos una referencia por si se pierden y no los encontramos?—dijo Horo Horo, que de repente había aparecido en el pasillo de la casa.

Era algo cómico si lo pensaba, pero claro, Horo Horo tenía muchas esperanzas de colarse en la cena, así que era lógico que quisiera sacarle algún dato.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, vámonos, Yoh—pronunció Anna con firmeza, pero Yoh no quería ser grosero con sus amigos.

-Vamos al Tokyo Paris—le dijo el castaño en voz baja.

Interesante contestación, al menos le tomaría una hora buscar el dichoso restaurante si no quería ser tan obvio y tomar un taxi y cínicamente seguirlos, lo cual veía como un suceso fantasioso, así que se relajó y se atrevió a tomar la mano de Anna.

-Manta ya debe estar esperándonos—comentó Yoh con mucha más calma—Y se extrañó mucho de esta invitación.

-Si la palabra boda y la palabra dinero le son comunes, va a entender perfectamente de lo que le estamos hablando—respondió con una sutil sonrisa que delataba poder, sí, tal parecía que era algo que ella destilaba con bastante frecuencia.

-Y yo espero, por el bien de los tres que no le pidas demasiado. Por favor, Anna—le pidió, prácticamente le imploró con unos ojos llenos de ruego.

Claro, no podía negar que le encantaba ese rostro, esa peculiar mirada que la hacía sentir que tenía la última palabra.

-Lo necesario, sólo lo más caro—le contestó confiada, aunque probablemente sería más de lo que ella pensaba—No tenemos tanto dinero y a él no le importara.

-Bien… si me besas, me haré el desentendido—susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Era una táctica interesante, ya que eso hizo sonreír a Anna de una forma bastante peculiar, especialmente cuando Yoh tomó su mano para depositar ahí un beso.

-Y aunque no te besara, te harás el desentendido—respondió finalmente, pero tenía que admitir que le agradaba las atenciones de su prometido con ella.—Pero te lo daré, sólo porque al fin comienzas a comportarte como un hombre comprometido.

Bien, eso le agradó y no pudo decir cuanto, ya que Anna le robo literalmente un beso cuando menos lo esperaba. Quería responder a esa acusación, pero no, perfería mejor sentir los labios de su prometida con los suyos en una caricia que estaba seguro no tendría tan seguido.

Se separó de ella y con sorpresa y vergüenza pudo ver que ya habían llegado al restaurante. Anna salió del auto con prisa y el chofer del auto le vio con complicidad. Y eso sí que le hizo apenarse, vaya que sí, y no sabía cuanto tiempo le tardaría en superar esa vergüenza, por lo menos ahora comprendía por qué Anna no era muy aficionada de besar en público.

-Apresurate, Yoh, tengo hambre—le comentó en cuanto bajó del auto y es que para ser francos, lo que más quería era que cambiara el tema de conversación.

-Sí, yo también—concordó el castaño mientras hablaba con el recepcionista del lugar—Tengo una mesa reservada a nombre de Yoh Asakura.

-Claro, señor Asakura—respondió el hombre—Me haré cargo, incluso de todos los detalles que me explicó.

-Bien…—contestó tranquilo y ambos se dirigieron a una mesa bastante alejada del resto, había tenido que pagar un poco más, pero estaba seguro que valía la pena—¿Es lindo, no?

-Supongo, no sabía que tenías tanto efectivo—añadió con desconfianza, especialmente después de ver como les servían con tanta premura un par de copas de vino y le traían una copa de champange.

-Tengo el suficiente para una cena privada con mi prometida y mi mejor ami…-y prácticamente se estaba ahogando cuando vio a Horo Horo aparecer a la distancia, seguramente insitiendo que debía entrar y junto a él… Chocolove.

Genial, ahora Anna se enfadaría y mucho.

-¿Estás bien? — le cuestionó extrañada en cuanto percibió su silencio bastante prolongado.

-Sí, este… creo que necesito un poco de aire, el vino se me ha subido muy rápido, perdón.

Se levantó y trató de actuar con normalidad, pero Anna no era tonta y lo siguió con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… sirve que veo si ya ha llegado Manta—añadió en forma mucho más serena— Regreso en un momento, pide la cena en lo que vengo, tú tienes muy buen gusto en eso.

Si la convenció no estaba del todo seguro, pero al menos había dejado de mirarlo para observar con detalle el menú. Entonces caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante y como lo imaginaba, ahí estaban sus dos amigos discutiendo con el recepcionista.

-¿Horo Horo, Chocolove? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó algo desorientado y no era para menos, ya que ambos shamanes se veían bastante molestos.

-Este señor no nos deja pasar—replicó de inmediato Usui— Puedes creer eso…

No, no podía creerlo, no que estuviesen ahí. Sin embargo, qué podía hacer para evitar su presencia, nada, ya estaban todos reunidos y aunque Anna se enojaría, pues no tenía más remedio que invitarlos a la mesa con ellos.

-Sí… no se preocupe, vienen conmigo-dijo un tanto perdido, resignado- ¿podemos cenar con ellos dos un poco más apartado?

-¿Sugiere que le ponga otra mesa?-repitió escéptico- Aquí tiene que hacer reservación con anticipación, no hay mesas disponibles.

Debería resginarse, después de todo eran sus invitados y Anna sería su esposa, por lo menos debería ser comprensiva en ese aspecto. Aunque con franqueza, no sabía que esperar, se adelantó dos pasos y se sentó antes que ellos, tomó el menú y cubrió con premura su rostro.

-¿Por qué…

-¡Hola Anna!-le saludó el Usui sentándose a su lado- ¿Ya nos pediste la cena?

Chocolove carraspeó y supo de inmediato que ella no los veía con buenos ojos en esa cena tan elegante.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó con desconfianza la rubia.

-Pues qué más, acompañar a Yoh en un buen momento-relacionó Horo Horo- Me ha pedido esto personalmente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te lo ha pedido personalmente?-repitió enfadada- ¿Te ha pedido que seas el padrino de nuestra boda?

Yoh miró de reojo la sonrisa de Horo Horo, que no se le ocurriera lo que pensaba o sería un grave y terrible malentendido.

-Por supuesto, él me lo ha pedido, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías?

**Continuará…**


End file.
